Fargosis's story's
episode 1 Who let the dog in? When coop is being chased by kat he soon meets a blue hairless dog but will Burt let him stay? ending Burt lets Justis stay boy meets girl After Coop meets Justis, he, Dennis and Ashly meet their New neighbors the Agents and there daughter Bronwyn endi'ng Zardack and kat become friends while they are still enemies with Hero and Justis, Coop learns that Justis belongs to Bronwyn so he gives him up, but that doesn't mean they cant hang out at Coops place or fight kat together. episode 2 Jelousy my name is Coop (valintines speicl) Ashly becomes jeloue of Bronwyn when she learns both Harly and Coop have crushes on her. ending Ashly gets over her crush after remembering how Coop made her dorky she then becomes popular while Bronwyn still has a small crush but no one knows it. Meow meow me-ow! when Coop, Bronwyn and Ashly are helping Albert in the lab, he accadently turns Coop into a kat!! ending Coop stays a kat episode 3 Here boy! that's a good puppy! when Coop, Ashly, Dennis and Bronwyn are trying to turn Coop into a human agian Justis chews up Ms. Agents bed AGAIN!!! now she wants to get rid of Justis to bad for her hes Coops dog, so he sends him to a hypnotic trainer middle: Justis comes back as a girly dog end: Ms. Agents hypnotises Justis to make him fun again when she learns how annoying he is all girly and Coop turns into a human Kitty kat scat! Dogg chases kat into the woods, and disappears, Coop is scared when Millie, Phobe and Haily form a search party, but Coop is relved when neither could find their pets. ending When Coop is playing catch with his dad and the ball goes into the woods Coop chases it and finds kat AGAIN!Dogg is gone for good , Browyn feels bad for Coop so she gives Coop Justis. episode 4 Under kat when everyone sees Zardak using his powers he covers it by poseing as a super hero Zak finds out Zardak is an alian but doesn't tell anyone, Zardak becomes a phony when he doesn't save coop from a speeding bus, Coop is saved when Ashly hijacks the bus and saves him. nerds work after Coop hurts Alburt by calling him a "Nerd" he gets revenge by making a potion to turn Coop into a nerd ending it fades off right before a big test, luckily nerd coop had studed so Coop does fine not 100% but up there. episode 5 Stuck that way kat is depressed when he realizes nothing ever goes right , his collar is broken so he tries to woo Elendor to get her to let him borrow it. ending kat learns to laugh about life when Silver slips on a banana peel and knocks hero off a roof and into a pie (the kids feel bad that Justis got hurt but still think the whole insadince was hilarious) Big hair Coop is feed up that Dennis somehow keeps making Coop bald so he "borrows" one of ms. Agent's untested hair grouth hormons...... ending Lorne films big hair and frogets about Cat boy since Big hair is so funny! episode 5 Double the hedgehog trouble part 1 When Coop,dennis, Pheobe, kat, Millie, Harly, Stevey, Lorne and Bronwyn play the new Sonic vg thy get sucked in and soon take on the role of the characters (Coop as sonic, Pheobe as Amy, kat as Eggman, Stevey as knux, Bronwyn as Rouge, Ashley as Tikal, Lorne as Shadow, Millie as Cream, Dennis as Tails) Double the hedgehog trouble part 2 Coop the hedgehog, Pheobe Rose, katman, Stevey the echinda, Bronwyn the bat, Ashley the echinda, Lorne the hedgehog, Millie the rabbit and Dennis the fox run into the real characters ending: Tails and Dennis get the kvk gang out after finding the 7 chaos emrelds and defeating katman episode 6 bad to the bone Bronwyn, Justis, Silver and Hero go bad when they realize that Dennis and Coop are dorks ending their new goth friends dis them when they talk about their alien kats, their Italian extange student Skipper (well that's his American version of his name) or Skip for short fsees the kats doing evil so he vows to help them. Zardachu! When Zak is bored with aliens he takes on Pokémon so Hero trys to make him froget about his kat Zardak. ending Zak starts to dress Zarkak up like a pickachu, then Zak decdies that he needs to stop wishing for a little electric monster and enjoy Zardak the way he is episode 7 Chicken Coop Coop is blamed for the disappearance of Carricotore when he is seen eating a drumstik in front of Lorne ending it was really kat but and alian hibrate of a fox and alien dog appears and she gets blammed Mrs. Agent thinks the fox is beautiful so she lets Bronwyn keep it Chinken Coop part 2 more birds, fish and rodents are going missing and the town now blames Justis, Hero and Daisy so Bronwyn, Ashly and Coop have to prove them innocent but how? ending they kids find out kat did it, but a pack of wolves enter the town and their leader is Dogg, so Dogg is back and blamed, Haily gets dogg back and now dogg is worse then ever so Bronwyn gives Ashly Daisy episode 8 meow fix At the launch of Tom's new dog food, Zardak adds some ingredients to the batch. ending it takes over the mind of all dogs + Lorne and Harly into evil minions Coop and Dennis save the town and are declared heroes! Rock and troll Loud rock and roll music is being played in Bootsvillie and Dennis is saying that one of Mrs.Mudsons Lawn Gnomes is really a troll that is playing the loud music all night! ending everyone thinks Dennis is nuts and they laugh at him, Coop and the rest of the gang find out that kat and Justis where playing the music in kat's underground hideout, but why? episode 9 All that glitter is not good The kvk gangs class has to read a book called "the theif lord" (real book ive read it) and find out where Skip or Scipio really is, an orphan detective from Venness, Italy ending Kat calls Scipio's father and tells him what Scipio's been up to, now Scipio must hide or it's off to his uncles military accadamary Kitty love Skip sends for his cat, Kathrinna (it didn't say her name in the book or movie OK!) to be flown to Bootsvillie where she and kat fall in love, but can kat keep his to girlfriends away from each other while Justis is trying to break them up ending Kat finds out that Daisy and Hero where trying to stop Justis, cat finds out but doesn't care since Kat choose her and now Elendor is heartbroken episode 10 Farewell my cat Cat tells Kat that she has to leave town for a bit, kat is confused Bronwyn is setting traps with coop, Dennis is reading the book and Skip is freaking out! ending Dogg returns and is caught in the traps they set, sightings of a fox are spreading, cat is missing, Skip is thinking over his cat obsetion. The good the bad and the aliens Dogg and Daisy have fallen in love and everyone is trying to split them up, and Albert meets the fox that has been running around and learns a few things ending Daisy and Dogg run away together and Albert learns that the fox is Daisys father and he is a spy for Dognebula and that his dead wife use to be one but he took her place even though he's a normal fox episode 11 the Heart broke kat (another V day speicl) someone is robbing stores, Coop and Dennis double date with Bronwyn and Ashly, Millie goes on her first date with Zak, everyone is in love ecsept Elendor her friends try to show her that all hope isn't lost wen Elendor receives a love letter from a stranger ending Dennis gets jeloues when Coop shows all the girls at the school dance that he sertanly is a rance Romance, Zak is the only other boy at the dance with a date, Elendor finds out her lover is Zardak and Zardak learns that Elendor loves him! episode 12 the ghost of Grants grave (Halloween speicl) While scanning the web Bronwyn finds top secret info about a boy named Grant who use to live in Bootsvillie, who was killed by what he claimed to be a hairless evil alien cat, that his sister named Mr. Cat that was taked to area 51 and was suppose to be " put to sleep" but one secret agent claims that the kat escaped and made its way back to the house it once lived in, Bronwyn tells coop, Harly, lorne, Dennis and Ashly Harley then tells them that his grave is haunted and that he dares each one of us to stay by the grave all night ending Kat comes to the grave and booby traps it until Lorne and Harly leave Kat then locks all the doors and trys to scare Coop, but it fails when kat and the kids meet the ghost of kat's old owner, Grant Monster Bash the Burtonburger's throw a halloween party where kat turns all the costumes into monsters turning everyone into a monster! ending Coop stops it before anyone notices Aliens in the Basment while the burtonburgers are away Justis throws a party in the basment and invites all the Dognebulens he knows, now he has to get them out before Burt sees them! ending Justis manages to pull it off by opening a portal that sends the guests back to which they came, along with the house! episode 13 the fox and the other fox Kat and Zardak connect one of their latest machines to Bronwyn's Game cube (i acctully have one) in hope of bringing all of th sonic villains to life, but end up bringing all the heroes out of the game and into realaty, although Coop and his friends are glad o see their video game friends again, they now have to hide them from Millie and Ms. Agent or else they'll be busted, meanwhile Daisy and Tails fall in love while Espio and knuckles are kidnapped by Ashly and Haliy (when ever someone who can get them in trouble appears in this episode the sonic gang poses as stuffed animals) Can Bronwyn, Hero, Justis and Ashly keep the boys from reveling their secrets, can Sonic and Vector finally set aside their differentces to save their best friends? Category:Fan